jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche/Archiv2018
KW 3 (15.01.-21.01.) 2018 left|250px|link=Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan ist ein von Claudia Gray geschriebener Roman, welcher am 1. September 2017 als Teil der Journey to Die letzten Jedi-Reihe in den USA von Disney-Lucasfilm Press veröffentlicht wird. Die deutsche Veröffentlichung von Panini erfolgte am 16. Oktober 2017. Die sechzehn Jahre alte Leia Organa steht vor der bislang größten Herausforderung ihres noch jungen Lebens: Sie muss ihre Eignung als Thronerbin des Planeten Alderaan unter Beweis stellen. Dazu gehören Überlebenstraining, Schulungen in galaxisweiter Diplomatie und brandgefährliche Missionen auf Planeten, die unter imperialer Kontrolle stehen. Als wäre das alles nicht schon schwer genug, muss sich Leia auch mit dem veränderten Verhalten ihrer Eltern auseinandersetzen, die nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein scheinen. Als die junge Prinzessin schließlich herausfindet, welche Geheimnisse vor ihr verborgen werden, sieht sich Leia urplötzlich mit einer schicksalhaften Frage konfrontiert: Wird sie sich künftig nur auf die Belange ihres Heimatplaneten konzentrieren, oder stellt sie sich in den Dienst einer ganzen Galaxis, die händeringend nach einer Lichtgestalt sucht. KW 4 (22.01.-28.01.) 2018 left|250px|link=Master and Apprentice Master and Apprentice ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die zum 40-Jahre-Jubiläum des Star-Wars-Universums am 3. Oktober 2017 gemeinsam mit 39 anderen Geschichten in der Kurzgeschichtensammlung From a Certain Point of View veröffentlicht wurde. Sie wurde von Claudia Gray geschrieben. Die Kurzgeschichte spielt während der Handlung von Episode IV – Eine Neue Hoffnung und handelt primär von einem Gespräch zwischen dem Machtgeist Qui-Gon Jinns mit seinem Schüler Obi-Wan Kenobi. Als Luke Skywalker überstürzt zu seinen Adoptiveltern aufbricht, nachdem er und Obi-Wan die toten Jawas gefunden hatten, erscheint dem ins Exil gegangenen Jedi der Machtgeist seines verstorbenen Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan erzählt ihm, er habe Luke nicht die komplette Wahrheit über seine Eltern gesagt. Qui-Gon macht Obi-Wan klar, dass die Zeit des Exils nun vorbei sei und er Luke auf seiner bevorstehenden Reise begleiten und unterstützen müsse. KW 5 (29.01.-04.02.) 2018 left|250px|link=Palpatines Auge (Roman) Palpatines Auge (Roman) ist der erste Teil der Callista-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Barbara Hambly geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 1996 von VGS und als Neuauflage 1997 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter|Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (12 NSY). Eine gefährliche Mission für Prinzessin Leia: Gemeinsam mit Han und Chewbacca will sie den lang vergessenen Planeten Belsavis erforschen - der Legende nach sollen hier, in den verborgenen Höhlen unter der eisigen Oberfläche, die letzten der Jedi Zuflucht gefunden haben. Doch niemand, so scheint es, ist je von dort zurückgekehrt... Währenddessen wird Luke Skywalker von unheilvollen Träumen zu einem mysteriösen Asteroidenfeld geführt. Dort entdeckt er eine Waffe aus den Tagen des Imperiums, die dem Todesstern in nichts nachsteht: ''Palpatines Auge. Seit über dreißig Jahren wird das komplexe Waffensystem vom Geist Callistas, einer jungen Jedi, kontrolliert. Einst hatte sie die todbringende Maschine stoppen können, doch nun droht sich die komplexe Programmierung durchzusetzen. Luke und Callista müssen alles daran setzen, um sie zu stoppen - denn Palpatines Auge macht sich unerbittlich auf den Weg, um Belsavis zu vernichten...'' KW 6 (05.02.-11.02.) 2018 left|250px|link=From a Certain Point of View From a Certain Point of View ist eine Kurzgeschichten-Sammlung, die am 3. Oktober 2017 zum 40. Jubiläum des Star-Wars-Universums von Del Rey veröffentlicht wurde. Sie besteht aus 40 kurzen Geschichten von insgesamt 43 verschiedenen Autoren, welche alle im Raum 0 VSY/NSY spielen und insgesamt 496 Seiten umfassen. Das Cover wurde von Will Staehle erstellt, während die Illustrationen im Buch selber von Chris Trevas und Joffrey Brown stammen. FORTY YEARS. FORTY STORIES. In honor of the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Wars: A New Hope, this collection features Star Wars stories by bestselling authors, trendsetting artists, and treasured voices from Star Wars literary history. More than forty authors have lent their unique vision to forty "scenes," each retelling a different moment from the original Star Wars film, but with a twist: Every scene is told from the point of view of a background character. Whether it's the X-wing pilots who helped Luke destroy the Death Star or the stormtroopers who never quite could find the droids they were looking for, Star Wars: From a Certain Point of View places the classic movie in a whole new perspective, and celebrates the influence and legacy of the unparalleled cultural phenomenon, Star Wars. KW 8 (19.02.-25.02.) 2018 left|250px|link=Canto Bight (Kurzgeschichtensammlung) 'Canto Bight' ist eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung von vier Geschichten, welche von Saladin Ahmed, Rae Carson, Mira Grant und John Jackson Miller geschrieben wurden und von Geschehnisse und Charaktere Rund um die Kasinostadt Canto Bight handeln. Das Buch erschien am 5. Dezember 2017 als Teil der ''Journey to Die letzten Jedi-Reihe von Del Rey in den Vereinigten Staaten. Informationen zur deutschen Version wurden noch nicht bekannt gegeben. Soon to be seen in Star Wars: The Last Jedi, welcome to the casino city of Canto Bight. A place where exotic aliens, captivating creatures, and other would-be high rollers are willing to risk everything to make their fortunes. Set across one fateful evening, these four original novellas explore the deception and danger of the lavish casino city. • An honest salesman meets a career criminal as a dream vacation turns into the worst nightmare imaginable, in a story by Saladin Ahmed. • Dreams and schemes collide when a deal over a priceless bottle of wine becomes a struggle for survival, as told by Mira Grant. • Old habits die hard when a servant is forced into a mad struggle for power among Canto Bight’s elite, in a tale by Rae Carson • A deadbeat gambler has one last chance to turn his luck around; all he has to do is survive one wild night, as told by John Jackson Miller. In Canto Bight, one is free to revel in excess, untouched from the problems of a galaxy once again descending into chaos and war. Dreams can become reality, but the stakes have never been higher—for there is a darkness obscured by all the glamour and luxury. KW 9 (26.02.-04.03.) 2018 left|250px|link=Eine neue Dämmerung Eine neue Dämmerung ist ein Roman von John Jackson Miller, der am 2. September 2014 in den USA erschien. Douglas Wheatley gestaltete das Cover, Dave Filoni schrieb das Vorwort zum Roman. Herausgegeben von Del Rey verfügt das Buch 256 Seiten Handlung. Eine neue Dämmerung ist der erste gemeinsame mit der Lucasfilm Story Group ausgearbeitete Star-Wars-Roman und ebenfalls Pionier im neuen offiziellen Kanon. Er handelt vom Ex-Jedi Kanan und der Pilotin Hera Syndulla, welche im Laufe der Geschichte zueinanderfinden und den ersten Bestandteil der Crew der Ghost bilden. Im Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium schließen sie auf dem Planeten Gorse und seinem Mond Cynda neue Freundschaften. Tausende Generationen lang haben die Jedi-Ritter Ruhe und Ordnung in die Galaktische Republik gebracht. Doch sie wurden verraten – und die gesamte Galaxie musste einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlen. Nun hat Imperator Palpatine seine eigenen Vorstellungen durchgesetzt. Frieden durch brutale Unterdrückung, und Ordnung durch totale Kontrolle. Während der eiserne Griff des Imperators immer enger wird, haben andere bereits begonnen, seine Mittel und Motive zu hinterfragen. Und wieder andere, deren Leben durch Palpatines Machenschaften zerstört wurde, liegen bereits auf der Lauer, bereit, jederzeit anzugreifen... KW 10 (05.03.-11.03.) 2018 left|250px|link=Die Feuertaufe Die Feuertaufe ist ein 319-seitiger Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Abenteuer von Anakin Skywalker zu Zeiten der Klonkriege behandelt. Das Buch wurde von David Sherman und Dan Cragg geschrieben und ist im Dezember des Jahres 2004 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwischen Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith. Während der Krieg zwischen der Republik und den Abtrünnigen sich immer weiter erhitzt, wird der Jedi-Ritter Nejaa Halcyon mit einem Trupp Klonkrieger ausgesandt, um auf einem von den Separatisten eroberten Planeten die einheimische Widerstandsgruppe zu unterstützen. Sie werden vom Jedi-Schüler Anakin Skywalker begleitet, den auf dieser Mission seine bislang größte Bewährungsprobe erwartet: die Meisterprüfung auf seinem Weg zum Jedi-Ritter. Anakin lernt nun die Größe der Macht und ihr wahres Potenzial kennen... KW 11 (12.03.-18.03.) 2018 left|250px|link=The Essential Guide to Warfare The Essential Guide to Warfare ist ein im August 2011 erschienenes Sachbuch der Essential Guides-Reihe von Del Rey, das von Jason Fry verfasst wurde und sich vordergründig mit der Kriegsführung im Star-Wars-Universum befasst. KW 14 (02.04.-08.04.) 2018 left|250px|link=Jyn, die Rebellin Jyn, die Rebellin ist ein Roman, welcher am 2. Mai 2017 von Disney-Lucasfilm Press auf Englisch und von Panini am 16. Oktober veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman wurde von Beth Revis geschrieben und handelt von der jungen Jyn Erso, welche, nachdem sie ihre Eltern verliert, an der Seite Saw Gerreras und seiner Rebellenmiliz kämpft. Als Jyn Erso fünf Jahre alt war, wurde ihre Mutter ermordet und ihr Vater in den Dienst des Imperiums gezwungen. Saw Gerrera – ein Mann, der bereit ist, bis zum äußersten zu gehen, um die Tyrannei des Imperators zu brechen –, nahm sich ihrer an und brachte ihr alles bei, was sie wissen musste, um einst eine wahre Rebellin zu werden. Doch Seite an Seite mit Gerrera zu kämpfen, ist brandgefährlich und führt Jyn immer wieder an ihre persönlichen Grenzen. Als ein unfassbarer Verrat die Grundfesten ihrer Welt erschüttert, muss Jyn sich fragen, woran sie wirklich glaubt, wie weit sie bereit ist zu gehen … und wem sie wirklich noch vertrauen kann ... KW 15 (09.04.-15.04.) 2018 left|250px|link=An vorderster Front An vorderster Front ist ein Sachbuch, welches in Deutschland am 24. Juli 2017, nur 6 Tage nach der englischsprachigen Veröffentlichung am 18. Juli, von Panini veröffentlicht wurde. Auf 128 Seiten gewähren der Autor Daniel Wallace und der Übersetzer Andreas Kasprzak Einblick in verschiedenste Elemente der wichtigsten Schlachten des Kanons. So wird zum Beispiel über Taktiken, Waffen, Fahrzeugen und Personen berichtet. In einer von Krieg geprägten Galaxis, in der Separatisten die Republik spalten wollen, Rebellen unter einem niederträchtigen Imperium neue Hoffnung schöpfen und Widerstandskämpfer den Einfluss einer aufstrebenden Militärmacht einzudämmen versuchen, wird Geschichte auf dem Schlachtfeld geschrieben. Star Wars: An vorderster Front ist eine chronologische Aufbereitung von elf entscheidenden Schlachten aus einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis. Anhand detaillierter Angaben zu Taktiken, Fahrzeugen und Waffen, die bei diesen Konflikten zum Einsatz kamen, aufschlussreicher Charakterprofile der wichtigsten an diesen Auseinandersetzungen beteiligten Persönlichkeiten und illustriert mit atemberaubenden, brandneuen Artworks, dokumentiert dieses Buch eindrucksvoll den heldenhaften Kampf von Bodentruppen und Raumjäger-Piloten. Indem sich der Autor Daniel Wallace auf jene Elemente dieser wohlbekannten Schlachten konzentriert, die nicht auf der Leinwand zu sehen waren – von den Gefechten um Geonosis und Christophsis bis hin zu den Kämpfen auf Endor und Jakku –, erweckt er die ganze Dramatik und Tragödie des Krieges zum Leben und versetzt den Leser geradewegs an die vorderste Front. KW 16 (16.04.-22.04.) 2018 Die letzte Schlacht des Colonel Jace Malcom ist eine 6-seitige Kurzgeschichte, welche von Alexander Freed geschrieben und am 23. Oktober 2012 in der 137. Ausgabe des Star Wars Insiders von Titan Magazines veröffentlicht wurde. Die Illustrationen stammen von David Rabbitte und die deutsche Übersetzung, welche Dagmar Klein anfertigte, wurde am 22. März 2018 in der 89. Ausgabe des offiziellen Star-Wars-Magazines von Panini veröffentlicht. Die Kurzgeschichte spielt im Jahr 3641 VSY, kurz vor den Ereignissen aus Vernichtung, und handelt von Colonel Jace Malcom. Während der Schlacht von Kalandis Sieben wird der republikanische Soldat Amden vor Keioidian schwer verletzt, sodass ihm der Tod bevorsteht, als Resultat der Aussichtslosigkeit entschließt sich die Truppführerin Shanra Immel, weiter vorzurücken, woraufhin sie und das Mitglied der Spezialeinheiten, Jace Malcom, Amden zurücklassen. Die Gruppe geht weiter und kommt in eine Schluchtenlandschaft, wo der Propaganda-Sender sich anschaltet und über einen Sieg in der Schlacht von Corellia berichtet. Noch während eine Rede der Kanzlerin übertragen wird, erreicht der Trupp den Raumhafen von Kalandis Sieben, wo sie Sender platzieren, welche es Jägerpiloten ermöglichen, ihre Ziele auch durch den allgegenwärtigen Nebel zu treffen. Als jedoch ein Planetares Kommandoschiff im Raumhafen landet, ändert Malcom spontan den Plan und weist die anderen an, die Sender weiterhin zu platzieren, während er das Schiff kapert. Als er sich bis zur Brücke gekämpft hat, begegnet er dort einer Sith-Aufseherin, welche er nach einem kurzen Kampf niederstreckt. Jedoch wird die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes aktiviert und Malcom schafft es nur knapp, sich in einen von Immel geschickten Jäger zu retten. Wieder auf dem Planeten angekommen wird er auf den Befehl der Obersten Kanzlerin von einem Jedi-Ritter mit der ''Frontier Justice ''abgeholt und in die Kernwelten gebracht. KW 17 (23.04.-29.04.) 2018 left|250px|link=Thrawn (Roman) Thrawn ist ein Roman, der von Timothy Zahn verfasst und am 6. April 2017 von Del Rey als Hardcover-Buch und am 11. April als E-Book auf Englisch veröffentlicht wurde. Die deutsche Übersetzung durch Andreas Kasprzak erschien am 19. Februar 2018 bei Blanvalet. Es handelt von der Karriere des Chiss Mitth'raw'nuruodo in der imperialen Flotte. Die spannende Vorgeschichte zur erfolgreichsten Star-Wars-Trilogie – Großadmiral Thrawn ist Kult! Nachdem Thrawn von imperialen Soldaten aus dem Exil befreit wurde, weckt sein taktisches Geschick schon bald Imperator Palpatines Aufmerksamkeit. Schnell erweist sich Thrawn als unverzichtbar für das Imperium, und sein Aufstieg scheint unaufhaltsam. Als Thrawn zum Großadmiral ernannt wird, werden seine Fähigkeiten jedoch auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Nun muss er beweisen, dass sein tödlicher Scharfsinn im Krieg gegen die aufkommenden Rebellen stark genug ist. Denn nicht nur unschuldige Leben werden bedroht, sondern auch der eiserne Griff des Imperiums um die Galaxis. Und auch Thrawns ganz eigene Pläne sind auf einmal in Gefahr… KW 18 (30.04.-06.05.) 2018 left|250px|link=Die Kobalt-Staffel Die Kobalt-Staffel ist ein kanonischer Roman, welcher in den Vereinigten Staaten am 15. Dezember von Disney-Lucasfilm Press und in Deutschland am 26. Februar 2018 von Panini veröffentlicht wurde. Er wurde von Elizabeth Wein geschrieben und von Phil Noto illustriert. Thematisch behandelt er die Kobalt-Staffel und insbesondere die Schwestern Paige und Rose Tico behandeln. DIE KOBALT-STAFFEL VS. DIE ERSTE ORDNUNG Die Schwestern Rose und Paige Tico … … mussten einst ihre Heimat verlassen, die von der Ersten Ordnung zerstört wurde. Nach ihrer Flucht, schlossen sich die Ticos dem Widerstand um General Leia Organa an. Paige arbeitet als Bordschützin und Rose als Technikerin in der berüchtigten Kobaltstaffel. Als die Rebellen Wind davon bekommen, dass der Planet Atterra Bravo kurz davor steht, im Würgegriff der Ersten Ordnung unterzugehen, startet der Widerstand einen verzweifelten Rettungseinsatz, der den Tico-Schwestern ihre eigene Vergangenheit erneut schmerzhaft vor Augen führt. Werden Rose und Paige dabei helfen, einen ganze Welt zu retten oder mit der Kobaltstaffel im Inferno des Freiheitskampfes ihr Schicksal besiegeln? KW 19 (07.05.-13.05.) 2018 left|250px|link=Guardians of the Whills (Roman) Guardians of the Whills ist ein Roman, welcher von Greg Rucka geschrieben am 2. Mai 2017 auf Englisch bei Disney-Lucasfilm Press veröffentlicht wurde. Er behandelt die beiden Wächter Chirrut Îmwe und Baze Malbus zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Imperium Jedha besetzt und Saw Gerrera und seine Rebellenmiliz ihren Weg nach Jedha-City finden... On the desert world of Jedha, in the Holy City, friends Baze and Chirrut used to be Guardians ofthe Whills, who looked after the Kyber Temple and the devoted pilgrims who worshippedthere. Then the Empire came and took over the planet. The temple was destroyed and the people scattered. Now Baze and Chirrut do what they can to resist the Empire and protect the people of Jedha, but it never seems to be enough. Then a man named Saw Gerrera arrives, with a militia of his own and grand plans to take down the Empire. It seems like the perfect way for Baze and Chirrut to make a real difference and help the people of Jedha live better lives. But will it come at too great a cost? KW 20 (14.05.-20.05.) 2018 left|250px|link=Die Legenden von Luke Skywalker Die Legenden von Luke Skywalker ist ein von Ken Liu geschriebener Roman mit 432 Seiten, welcher am 31. Oktober 2017 als Teil der Journey to Die letzten Jedi-Reihe von Disney-Lucasfilm Press in den USA veröffentlicht wurde. Auf Deutsch erschien die Übersetzung durch Andreas Kasprzak, Stefan Schimek und Tobias Toneguzzo am 4. Dezember desselben Jahres bei Panini. Während sich ein Frachtschiff auf seinem langen Weg nach Canto Bight befindet, vertreiben sich die Arbeiter an Bord die Zeit damit, sich Geschichten über den legendären Rebellenhelden Luke Skywalker zu erzählen. Doch entsprechen diese Sagen und Legenden, die man sich von einem Ende der Galaxis zum anderen erzählt, der Wahrheit oder ist es alles nur ein Mythos? Ist Skywalker wirklich ein Held der Jedi oder nur ein redegewandter Scharlatan oder gar zur Hälfte ein Droide? Die Frachter-Crew muss sich ihr eigenes Urteil bilden als sie den Legenden von Luke Skywalker lauscht… KW 21 (21.05.-27.05.) 2018 left|250px|link=Komm zum Widerstand Komm zum Widerstand ist der erste Band der Komm zum Widerstand-Reihe. Er wurde von Ben Acker und Ben Blacker geschrieben und wurde am 24. April 2017 von Panini auf Deutsch veröffentlicht. Es spielt zeitlich zwischen Blutlinie und Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht und handelt von dem jungen Mattis Banz, dessen Traum es ist, ein so großer Held wie Luke Skywalker zu werden. Im ersten Teil der actionreichen Jugendroman-Reihe begleiten wir eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Truppe junger Kämpfer des sogenannten Widerstands, einer von Leia Organa gegründeten Geheim-Organisation, auf der spektakulären Flucht vor der bedrohlich-mysteriösen Ersten Ordnung, die wiederum bereit ist, das imperiale Vermächtnis anzutreten, um die Galaxis erneut mit eiserner Faust zu unterdrücken. KW 23 (04.06.-10.06.) 2018 left|250px|link=Solo – Das offizielle Buch zum Film Solo: A Star Wars Story – Das offizielle Buch zum Film, im Original Solo – The Official Guide, ist ein Sachbuch zum Film Solo: A Star Wars Story, welches sowohl in englischer, als auch in deutscher Sprache am 25. Mai 2018 erschienen ist. Es wurde von Pablo Hidalgo geschrieben und beim Verlag Dorling Kindersley veröffentlicht. Das offizielle Buch zum Film ''Solo: A Star Wars Story™ präsentiert die Welt des jungen Han Solo in einzigartiger Aufmachung. Es nimmt die faszinierenden Planeten, Fahrzeuge und Aliens genauer unter die Lupe, denen Han Solo im aktuellen Star Wars Kinofilm Solo: A Star Wars Story auf seinen frühen Abenteuern begegnet. Anschauliche Originalfilmbilder stellen die Figuren vor und lassen die Schauplätze und wichtigsten Schlüsselszenen zum Leben erwachen. Erlebe den kultigen Millenium Falken in einer exklusiven großformatigen Szenenzeichnung von Richard Chasemore hautnah!'' KW 24 (11.06.-17.06.) 2018 left|250px|link=Schwarze Staffel (Comic) Schwarze Staffel ist der erste Teil der Poe Dameron-Comicreihe. Er wurde von Charles Soule geschrieben, von Phil Noto illustriert und von Gero Lutz ins Deutsche übersetzt. Der deutsche Sammelband wurde am 24. April 2017 von Panini veröffentlicht. Der Comic handelt von Poe Dameron und seiner Suche nach der Karte zu Luke Skywalker im Jahr 34 NSY. DRAUFGÄNGER, HELD UND FLIEGERASS General Leia hat den Widerstand ins Leben gerufen, der sich gegen die erstarkende Erste Ordnung auflehnt. Ziel der Ersten Ordnung ist es, die Republik zu stürzen und die Galaxis zu unterwerfen. Um das zu verhindern, hat Leia unter anderem den besten Piloten der Galaxis rekrutiert: Poe Dameron. Gemeinsam mit seinem Droiden BB-8 und einer Staffel von Kampfpiloten versucht Dameron, das drohende Unheil abzuwenden. KW 25 (18.06.-24.06.) 2018 left|250px|link=Ahsoka (Roman) Ahsoka ist ein kanonischer Roman, welcher von E. K. Johnston geschrieben wurde und die Geschichten und Taten der ehemaligen Jedi-Padawan ein Jahr nach der Auslöschung des Jedi-Ordens beleuchtet. Das englische Original erschien am 11. Oktober 2016 bei Disney-Lucasfilm Press und die deutsche Übersetzung durch Andreas Kasprzak am 27. Februar 2017 bei Panini. Ahsoka Tano war einst eine loyale Padawan, die ihr Leben dem Dienst am Jedi-Orden verschrieben hatte. Ein heimtückischer Verrat veranlasste sie dazu, dem Orden den Rücken zu kehren und ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen – in dem Wissen, dass Anakin Skywalker und die anderen Jedi ihr jederzeit zur Seite stehen würden, falls nötig. Doch dann zwang der ruchlose Imperator Palpatine die Galaxis unter sein Joch und die Jedi wurden gnadenlos abgeschlachtet. Ahsoka suchte Zuflucht auf dem entlegenen Farmermond Raada und versuchte abseits von allem ein normales Leben zu führen. Aber Ahsoka kann ihrem Schicksal nicht entfliehen. Als imperiale Truppen Raada besetzen, muss die ehemalige Padawan eine Entscheidung treffen. Eine Entscheidung, die alles aufs Spiel setzt, was ihr lieb und teuer ist, aber gleichzitig auch eine neue Hoffnung bedeutet. KW 26 (25.06.-01.07.) 2018 left|250px|link=Vader aus der Spur Vader aus der Spur, im Original Vader Adrift, ist eine 6- bis 7-seitige Kurzgeschichte, welche von Ryder Windham geschrieben und am 8. November 2011 in der Spezialausgabe 2012 des Star Wars Insiders von Titan Magazines veröffentlicht wurde. Die Illustrationen stammen von Joe Corroney und die deutsche Übersetzung, welche Dagmar Klein anfertigte, wurde am 21. Juni 2018 in der 90. Ausgabe des offiziellen Star-Wars-Magazines von Panini veröffentlicht. Darth Vader bereist den Tarkin im Orbit Hockalegs. Als Vader die Station jedoch verlässt, um Luke Skywalker zu jagen, wird die sie gesprengt und Vaders Sternjäger erleidet schwere Schäden, sodass er hilflos durchs All treibt. Ein Sturmtruppler, der die Explosion des Tarkin vom Planeten aus gesehen hat, rettet ihn und bringt ihn runter. Auf dem Boden tobt jedoch ein Aufstand, da die Arbeiter sich nach der Zerstörung der Kampfstation zusammengeschlossen und die imperiale Garnison angegriffen haben. Als Vader und sein Retter ankamen, versuchen sie, sich zu einem Shuttle durchzukämpfen, der Sturmtruppler aber, ein Klon der Schatten-Staffel, wird erschossen. KW 27 (02.07.-08.07.) 2018 left|250px|link=Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force ist ein Nachschlagewerk, das die gesamte Geschichte der Jedi, der Sith und aller anderen die Macht nutzenden Gruppen und Vereinigungen abdeckt. Ähnlich der Ultimativen Chronik und der The New Essential Chronology ist auch der Essential Guide to the Force ein Schriftstück, welches innerhalb des Star Wars-Universums Gültigkeit besitzt und „offiziell“ von der Jedi-Historikerin Tionne verfasst wurde. THE ULTIMATE GUIDE TO THE ABSOLUTE POWER AT THE HEART OF THE ''STAR WARS GALAXY '' The Force, in the immortal words of Obi-Wan Kenobi, "surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together." The fortunate few who are able to tap into this extraordinary power have studied and cultivated the full spectrum of its potential - either embracing its virtuous qualities or succumbing to its evil temptations. The Jedi seek to bring peace and englightenment to the galaxy, while the Sith hunger only for conquest and control. '' ''This comprehensive one-of-a-kind overview chronicles the known history of the Force and its wielders down through the ages, from the founding tenents of Jedi and Sith teachings to the landmark events and legendary figures that have shaped the struggle between the light and dark sides. In firsthand accounts by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Darth Bane, Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Emperor Palpatine, and a host of other Jedi Masters, Sith Lords, scholars and sages, Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force spans the breadth of available knowledge, including '' *''The first recorded discovery of the Force *''Significant battles affected by the Force throughout galactic history '' *''The purpose, construction, and importance of Holocrons '' *''The evolution of the Jedi and Sith orders '' *''Force sensitive abilities - including battle meditation, telekinesis and "Mind Tricks" '' *''A vivid portrayal of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker '' PLUS – More than one hundred brand-new full color illustrations! '' ''NO ''STAR WARS LIBRARY IS COMPLETE WITHOUT THIS DEFINITIVE GUIDE TO UNDERSTANDING THE FORCE. REMEMBER: THE FORCE WILL BE WITH YOU... ALWAYS.'' KW 28 (09.07.-15.07.) 2018 left|250px|link=Blutlinie Blutlinie ist ein Roman aus der Reihe Journey to Das Erwachen der Macht, wurde von Claudia Gray geschrieben und am 3. Mai 2016 von Del Rey auf Englisch veröffentlicht. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Timothy Stahl, herausgegeben von Panini, erschien am 19. September 2016 in den deutschen Buchläden. Als die Allianz dem scheinbar übermächtigen Imperium bei der Schlacht von Endor einen vernichtenden Schlag versetzte, war Leia überzeugt, dass nun eine Ära des Friedens Einzug erhalten würde. Doch nun, nach jahrzehntelangem Streit und Uneinigkeit innerhalb des Senats der Neuen Republik, scheint dieses Ziel in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein. Machthungrige Unterweltbosse, verräterische Politiker und Sympathisanten des Imperiums säen Gewalt und Chaos in der Galaxis. Schon werden Stimmen nach einer starken Führungspersönlichkeit im Senat laut. Doch gerade Darth Vaders Tochter weiß nur zu gut, wohin es führen kann, wenn sich zu viel Macht auf einer einzelnen Person vereint … Und genau in diesem Moment taucht ein neuer brandgefährlicher Feind auf, der Leia und die Neue Republik zum Handeln zwingt … KW 29 (16.07.-22.07.) 2018 left|250px|link=Der Ausgestoßene Der Ausgestoßene ist der erste Roman der Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Aaron Allston geschrieben und im März 2009 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht. Im Juli 2010 erschien die deutsche Fassung beim Blanvalet-Verlag. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Wächter der Macht (43 NSY). Der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters! Darth Caedus, der einst Jacen Solo und Luke Skywalkers Neffe war, ist tot. Doch seine Taten haben Leid und Zerstörung über die Galaktische Allianz gebracht. Luke Skywalker wird dafür verurteilt, Jacens Wandlung zum Sith-Lord nicht verhindert zu haben. Er nimmt das Urteil an – denn er spürt eine neue Gefahr heraufziehen, und beim Kampf gegen sie würden ihn seine Pflichten als Jedi-Meister nur behindern … Der Auftakt des neuen großen Zyklus im weltberühmten Star Wars - Universum! KW 30 (23.07.-29.07.) 2018 left|250px|link=Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Abenteuer von Darth Vader wenige Wochen nach Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (19 VSY) behandelt. Das Buch wurde von James Luceno geschrieben und im Dezember des Jahres 2006 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Es wurde ein Hörspiel zu Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader unter dem Namen Dark Lord veröffentlicht. Anakin Skywalker ist tot – diese Nachricht verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Galaxis, die unter der Schreckensherrschaft des neuen Imperators Palpatine erbebt. Doch das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn aus dem edlen Jedi-Ritter ist Darth Vader geworden, der mächtigste Gefolgsmann des neuen Imperators. Da erhält der Dunkle Lord die Nachricht, dass versprengte Jedi-Trupps die Vernichtung ihres Ordens überlebt haben - und dass sie Luke und Leia verbergen, seine Zwillingskinder... KW 31 (30.07.-05.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand wurde von Tom Veitch geschrieben und ist im April des Jahres 1995 von Carlsen in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic schildert ein Teilgebiet des Großen Sith-Kriegs. Am 16. Juli 2008 brachte Panini eine Neuauflage von Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter auf den Markt, die die Geschichte Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand enthält. Schon seit Jahrtausenden führen überall im Universum die unerschrockenen Jedi-Ritter ständig währenden Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite der Macht. Ihre Geheimnisse und Legenden sind in allen strahlenden Einzelheiten festgehalten in den kristallinen Speichern des Jedi-Holocrons. Dieser Band schildert die Abenteuer der jungen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma und Nomi Sunrider viertausend Jahre vor der Geburt Luke Skywalkers auf dem Planeten Onderon, den kriegführende Stämme unter sich aufgeteilt haben... KW 32 (06.08.-12.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=Das Buch der Rebellen – Gesammelte Geheimdienstdokumente der Allianz Das Buch der Rebellen – Gesammelte Geheimdienstdokumente der Allianz, im englischen Original The Rebel Files – Collected Intelligence of the Alliance, ist ein von Daniel Wallace geschriebenes Sachbuch, welches am 1. November 2017 als Teil der reihe Journey to Die letzten Jedi von becker&mayer! in den USA veröffentlicht wurde. Es behandelt die Ereignisse im Zeitraum zwischen Die Rache der Sith und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, wobei die Rebellion und ihre Vorgänger näher beleuchtet werden. Als Rebellen und Verräter gebrandmarkt, agieren die Angehörigen der Allianz in den Schatten, sammeln Informationen und werben überall in der Galaxis um Unterstützung, um der Tyrannei des Imperiums ein Ende zu bereiten. Diese grundlegenden, hochbrisanten Dokumente wurden von einem von Mon Mothmas engsten Vertrauten zusammengetragen und versteckt – bis jetzt. Diese in den Ruinen eines alten Rebellen-Stützpunkts entdeckten Unterlagen haben unter wichtigen Mitgliedern des Widerstands die Runde gemacht, die das Material um persönliche Notizen, Updates und neue Erkenntnisse ergänzt haben. Das Buch der Rebellen, ein Dossier des Allianz-Geheimdienstes, versammelt streng vertrauliche Dokumente, abgefangene Übertragungen und analysierte Nachrichten, um einen Blick hinter die Kulissen des Widerstands zu werfen und den Geheimnissen der Rebellen-Allianz auf den Grund zu gehen. Verfasser: Daniel Wallace Illustratoren: Adrián Rodriguez, Aaron Riley, Chris Trevas, Chris Reiff, Diogo Costa, Giorgio Baroni, Joe Corroney, Isaac Hannaford, Maciej Rebisz und Randall Mackey KW 33 (13.08.-19.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=Bis zum letzten Mann Bis zum letzten Mann ist eine Comicgeschichte der Imperium-Reihe, die von Welles Hartley geschrieben und von Davidé Fabbri gezeichnet wurde. In Deutschland erschien der Comic von Oktober bis Dezember 2004 in den Ausgaben 46 und 47 der Star-Wars-Comicserie von Dino-Panini. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen fünf Monate nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (0 NSY). Kurz nach der verheerenden Niederlage des Imperiums gegen die Allianz bei der Schlacht um Yavin versucht die imperiale Führung, die Auswirkungen dieser historischen Schlappe möglichst gering zu halten und zeigt auf allen Planeten militärische Präsenz. So auch auf der Dschungelwelt Maridun. Es soll sich schnell herausstellen, dass den imperialen Truppen nicht nur Gefahr durch die Rebellion droht... Stunden der Bewährung sowohl für einfache Sturmtruppen als auch für deren Offizier KW 34 (20.08.-26.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=Der Hinterhalt Der Hinterhalt ist ein Roman von Roger MacBride Allen aus Romanreihe Corellia-Trilogie, der im Jahr 1997 bei Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse vierzehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (18 NSY). Anlässlich einer Handelskonferenz reisen Han Solo, Leia, ihre Kinder und Chewbacca nach Corellia - Hans Heimatwelt. Doch seit dem letzten Besuch hat sich viel verändert: die fünf bewohnten Planeten des Systems stehen an der Schwelle zum Bürgerkrieg, das friedliche Zusammenleben von Menschen, Seloniern und Drallanern hat ein Ende. Corellia wimmelt nur so von Agenten der Neuen Republik und skrupellosen Rebellen - und auch Han und seine Familie müssen erkennen, dass sie Teil eines bedrohlichen Plans sind ... KW 36 (03.09-09.09.) 2018 left|250px|link=Meistgesucht Meistgesucht, im Original Most Wanted, ist ein von Rae Carson geschriebener Roman zu Solo: A Star Wars Story, welcher in englischer Sprache am 25. Mai 2018 von Disney-Lucasfilm Press veröffentlicht wurde. Die deutsche Übersetzung durch Timothy Stahl erschien am 24. Juli 2018 bei Panini. Außerdem ist seit dem 25. Mai ein Hörbuch der englischen Fassung als Audio-Download erhältlich. Von Beginn an ist er eine der wichtigsten und beliebtesten Charaktere der Star Wars-Saga. So steht der junge Schmuggler Han Solo (gespielt von Alden Ehrenreich) auch im Mittelpunkt des zweiten großen Spin-offs im Kino, dessen erste große Abenteuer gezeigt werden – noch vor „Star Wars: Episode IV“. In diesem actionreichen Roman erleben wir weitere mitreißende Abenteuer an der Seite des wagemutigen Captains des legendären Millennium Falken. KW 38 (17.09-23.09.) 2018 left|250px|link=Ehre unter Dieben Ehre unter Dieben ist der zweite Roman der Imperium und Rebellen-Reihe, welcher auf Englisch am 4. März 2014 unter dem Titel Honor Among Thieves erschienen ist. Auf Deutsch erschien er am 18. Mai 2015 beim Blanvalet-Verlag. Er wurde von Danial Abraham und Ty Franck unter dem Pseudonym James S. A. Corey verfasst. Die Hauptcharaktere sind Han Solo und Scarlet Hark. Der Roman spielt zwischen den Jahren 0 und 3 NSY. Scarlet Hark ist eine der besten Agentinnen der Rebellen. Doch diesmal ist sie zu tief in das Imperium vorgedrungen. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück! Han Solo – der Held der Rebellion, der gerade geholfen hat, den ersten Todesstern zu zerstören – bricht auf, um Hark zu retten. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm, sie aufzuspüren. Doch die Agentin ist noch nicht bereit, ihre Mission aufzugeben. Sie ist knapp davor, ein Geheimnis aufzudecken, das das Imperium zerreißen könnte. Han bleibt keine Wahl. Er muss sie bis in die Hölle begleiten, wenn die Rebellion gegen den Imperator Erfolg haben soll. KW 39 (24.09-30.09.) 2018 left|250px|link=Phasma (Roman) Phasma ist ein Roman, welcher von Delilah S. Dawson geschrieben wurde und am 1. September im Jahr 2017 in den Vereinigten Staaten bei Del Rey erschienen ist. In Deutschland wurde der Roman am 17. September 2018 von Blanvalet veröffentlicht. Der Roman handelt von Phasmas Kindheit und wie sie zur Ersten Ordnung stieß. Er gehört der Reihe Journey to Die letzten Jedi an. Phasma, eine der klügsten und gnadenlosesten Sturmtruppen-Anführerinnen der Ersten Ordnung, genießt die Gunst ihrer Vorgesetzten, den Respekt ihrer Kollegen und die Angst ihrer Feinde. Doch trotz ihres Rufes ist sie genauso undurchsichtig wie ihr glänzender Chromhelm. Nun ist ausgerechnet einer ihrer erbittertsten Gegner fest entschlossen, hinter ihre tiefsten Abgründe zu kommen – und ein Geheimnis ans Licht zu bringen, das Phasma schonungslos und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zu verteidigen bereit ist ... KW 41 (08.10.-14.10.) 2018 left|250px|link=Darth Vader und das verlorene Kommando Darth Vader und das verlorene Kommando ist ein fünfteilige Comic-Geschichte. Sie wurde auch als Paperback und für die Comic-Kollektion veröffentlicht. Geschrieben wurde er von Haden Blackman und gezeichnet von Rick Leonardi. Für das Cover war Tsuneo Sanda verantwortlich. Die Übersetzung ins Deutsche lieferte Michael Nagula. Darth Vader ist zurück! Der dunkle Lord der Sith hat einiges wieder gut zu machen, nachdem er bei der Mission auf Otavon 12 in den Augen seines Meisters so kläglich versagte. Nun erhält Darth Vader eine neue Chance, sich zu bewähren. Er soll ein vermisstes imperiales Kommando aufspüren, das ausgerechnet vom Sohn seines Erzrivalen angeführt wurde. Wie schlägt sich der dunkle Lord wohl in der Rolle des Samariters? KW 42 (15.10.-21.10.) 2018 left|250px|link=Verlorene Welten Verlorene Welten ist ein Jugendroman, welcher von Claudia Gray geschrieben wurde. Der Roman erschien am 4.September 2015 in englischer Sprache bei Disney-Lucasfilm Press und am 16. November auf Deutsch bei Panini. Der Roman ist Teil der Reihe Journey to Das Erwachen der Macht und handelt von den beiden Menschen Ciena Ree und Thane Kyrell, die von unterschiedlichen Völkern desselben Planeten abstammen, jedoch beste Freunde werden und gemeinsam in die Reihen des Imperiums eintreten, woraufhin sie unterschiedliche Karrieren bestreiten. DER EISERNE GRIFF DES IMPERIUMS … … hat nun auch die Welten des Äußeren Rands fest umschlossen. Doch nicht alle sehen darin einen Nachteil. Den jungen Aristokraten Thane Kyrell und die Bürgerliche Ciena Ree verbindet schon seit ihrer Kindheit die Leidenschaft fürs Fliegen. Auf der imperialen Akademie zu Piloten ausgebildet zu werden, ist für beide die Erfüllung eines langgehegten Traumes. Doch schon bald muss Thane erkennen, dass das brutale Vorgehen der imperialen Besatzer nicht mit seinen Prinzipien zu vereinbaren ist. Verbittert und desillusioniert schließt er sich daher den Rebellen an. Damit bringt er Ciena in eine ausgesprochen verzwickte Lage, da sie sich nun zwischen dem Imperium und der Loyalität gegenüber dem Mann entscheiden muss, den sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kennt. KW 43 (22.10.-28.10.) 2018 left|250px|link=Battlefront – Twilight-Kompanie Battlefront – Twilight-Kompanie ist ein Roman von Alexander Freed, welcher am 3. November 2015 als Begleitroman zum Spiel Battlefront auf Englisch von Del Rey veröffentlicht wurde. Die Übersetzung in deutscher Sprache von Tobias Toneguzzo folgte am 17. Februar 2016 bei Panini. Außerdem sprach Jonathan Davis ein Hörbuch in Originalsprache ein. Im Roman geht es um die 61. Mobile Infanterie, auch genannt Twilight-Kompanie, welche für die Rebellen-Allianz gegen das Imperium kämpft. STAR WARS Battlefront galt schon Monate vor Erscheinen als das vermutlich beste Action Adventure-Spiel des Jahres 2015. Brillante Bilder und eine actiongeladene Story sorgen dafür, dass Fans der erfolgreichsten Space-Opera aller Zeiten nicht nur im Kino, sondern auch auf Konsolen voll auf ihre Kosten kommen. Hier nun der offizielle Roman zum Blockbuster-Spiel. KW 45 (05.11.-11.11.) 2018 left|250px|link=Inmitten des Sturms Inmitten des Sturms ist der zweite Teil der Poe-Dameron-Comicreihe. Er wurde von Charles Soule geschrieben, von Phil Noto illustriert und von Gero Lutz ins Deutsche übersetzt. Der Comic erschien auf Englisch in sechs Heften vom 9. November 2016 bis zum 19. April 2017 und in einem Sammelband am 3. Juli 2017 unter dem Namen The Gathering Storm bei Marvel. Der deutsche Sammelband wurde am 28. August 2017 von Panini veröffentlicht. Eine weitere deutsche Ausgabe wurde als limitiertes Hardcover am 29. August 2017 veröffentlicht. Der Comic handelt von Poe Dameron und seiner Suche nach der Karte zu Luke Skywalker im Jahr 34 NSY. DIE SITUATION SPITZT SICH WEITER ZU In den unsicheren Zeiten, in denen die Erste Ordnung versucht, immer mehr Macht zu erlangen, gehören Poe Dameron und seine Schwarze Staffel zu den erbittertsten Gegnern des immer stärker werdenden Regimes. Bisher war Dameron damit betraut, wichtige Informationen für General Leia zu besorgen, aber jetzt kommt es verstärkt zu Auseinandersetzungen mit der Ersten Ordnung. KW 47 (19.11.-25.11.) 2018 left|250px|link=Women of the Galaxy Women of the Galaxy ist ein Sachbuch, welches von Amy Ratcliffe geschrieben wurde. Es ist am 30. Oktober 2018 von Chronicle Books in englischer Sprache veröffentlicht worden. 18 weibliche und nichtbinäre Künstler fertigten für das Buch über 100 Illustrationen von insgesamt 75 weiblichen Charakteren des Star-Wars-Kanons an. Außerdem enthält das Buch ein Vorwort von Kathleen Kennedy und Jen Bartel fertigte das Cover an. They are heroes and villains, Sith and Jedi, senators and scoundrels, mothers, mercenaries, artists, pilots.... The women of the Star Wars galaxy drive its stories and saga forward at every level. This beautifully illustrated, fully authorized book profiles 75 fascinating female characters from across films, fiction, comics, animation, and games. Featuring Leia Organa, Rey, Ahsoka Tano, Iden Versio, Jyn Erso, Rose Tico, Maz Kanata, and many more, each character is explored through key story beats, fresh insights, and behind-the-scenes details by author Amy Ratcliffe. Also showcasing more than 100 all-new illustrations by a dynamic range of female and non-binary artists, here is an inspiring celebration of the characters that help create a galaxy far, far away. *''INCLUDING CHARACTERS FROM SOLO: A STAR WARS STORY AND STAR WARS: RESISTANCE'' *''INCLUDES CHARACTERS VISUALIZED HERE FOR THE FIRST TIME'' KW 48 (26.11.-02.12.) 2018 left|250px|link=Die Falle Die Falle ist der erste Band der Abenteuer im Wilden Raum-Reihe und erschien mit 192 Seiten am 25. Februar 2016 in englischer Sprache bei Egmont UK Ltd. Er wurde von Cavan Scott geschrieben und von Andreas Kasprzak ins Deutsche übersetzt. Die Übersetzung wurde am 17. Oktober 2016 bei Panini veröffentlicht. Der Kurzroman handelt von Milo und Lina Graf, deren Eltern vom Galaktischen Imperium entführt wurden und jetzt von ihren beiden Kindern gesucht werden. STAR WARS: ES WAR EINMAL IN EINER WEIT, WEIT ENTFERNTEN GALAXIS… Als ihre Eltern von dem niederträchtigen Captain Korda entführt werden, sind Milo und Lina Graf ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Sie begeben sich auf eine lebensbedrohliche Reise, um ihre Eltern aus den Fängen des bösen Galaktischen Imperiums zu befreien. Doch die imperialen Truppen liegen schon auf der Lauer! BAND 1 DER NEUEN SPANNENDEN ROMANREIHE enthält außerdem die Vorgeschichte Die Flucht. KW 49 (03.12.-09.12.) 2018 left|250px|link=Smuggler's Guide Das Sachbuch Smuggler's Guide ist ein im Original am 13. November 2018 erschienener kanonischer Guide über die Schmugglerwelt. Das Buch soll eine Art In-Universe-Handbuch darstellen, welches unter bekannten Schmugglern weitergegeben wird. So entsteht ein Buch, welches aus mehreren Sichtweisen zusammengewürfelt ist. Um die Brüche zwischen den verschiedenen Autoren zu betonen, ändert sich das Design leicht von Autor zu Autor. Zur Verstärkung des Konzepts der Weitergabe zwischen den verschiedenen Schmugglern, gibt es bei Einträgen eines Schmugglers immer wieder handverfasste Kommentare eines Anderen. Recovered from a strong box on the Millennium Falcon, ''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide traces its own extraordinary journey through such notorious characters as Maz Kanata, Hondo Ohnaka, Drydon Vos, Lando Calrissian, and Han Solo. Explore previously unknown details about the underhanded dealings of the galaxy's underworld.'' The lengths to which the underworld will go for a legendary prize is unparalleled. What started as a simple logbook with a piece of valuable information was soon stolen, traded, and smuggled around the outer rim and shady ports. With each pirate, thief, gambler, and criminal who took possession of the book, new insight and details were added, creating the ''Smuggler's Guide—a coveted collection of hidden treasure locations, advice, and hard-earned data.''